


Jealousy Goes Both Ways

by ichigoangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, also smut, happy 3 a.m.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/pseuds/ichigoangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is jealous over how close Eren and Armin are.<br/>Eren is jealous over how close Levi and Irvin are.<br/>Eventually they realize there was no reason for their jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, a new multi-chapter I'm working on~! This one will probably be three chapters. It's prompt-based, a lot of people request jealous!Levi, so I took it and ran with it.  
> This chapter is focused on Levi's observations on Eren and Armin. 
> 
> Also, note that the reason I stuck an M rating on right away is because I'll probably put smut in chapter 3; if I don't, then I'll bump the rating back down to T or something~

Levi and his squad, including Eren, were all sitting around the supper table, eating their evening meal. Most of them were engaging in small-talk as they waited for everyone to be finished. Levi was sitting at the head of the table as always, and Hanji was talking his ear off. Hanji never shut up about her constant stream of theories regarding titans, often including the experiments involving Eren in her chatter. Eren often sat next to Hanji, since he was the only one who could really deal with her never-ending titan talk. Once in a while, Hanji would pause to catch her breath. One night as Hanji paused, Eren turned to face Levi so that he could ask him a question.

“…Corporal?” He began, catching Levi’s attention. 

“What is it, Eren?”

“Do you think I could go visit my friends in town this evening?”

“Fine, but you still have to get your normal chores done first, kid. Then you can leave, but be back by dark.” 

Eren had begun to ask that more and more often; of course, this was to be expected. He had to miss his friends, especially Mikasa and Armin. The three were basically inseparable. Levi always replied yes as he really had no good reason to hold Eren back, as long as he kept up with all of his duties. Which he did. 

Eren always made sure that he said “all of his friends”, although from what Levi could tell, he only ever really spent time with Armin. Since everyone frequently spent their evenings in town, Levi had run into Eren and Armin on numerous occasions. Sometimes Mikasa was with them but even she always appeared to be a third-wheel. 

One instance Levi recalled was one evening when he had been wandering slowly through the streets; all of the squad was spending the evening drinking out in town. Levi had gone outside to escape from the constant social interaction for a bit and also to have a smoke break. Cigarette in mouth, he found Eren and Armin sitting together on a bench that sat a few feet away from the road. Armin had his head resting against Eren’s shoulder and his eyes were closed. Levi couldn’t hear what they were saying but he could tell that they were murmuring quietly to each other about something or other. The scene was actually very tranquil to look at; both of them seemed incredibly relaxed and content in each other’s company. Levi had never seen Eren so relaxed in the presence of another person before. He didn’t seem tense and ready to lash out in anger at any second. Neither of them noticed that Levi was nearby.

A part of Levi was happy to see Eren in such a pleasant state, but a larger part of him resented the sight in front of him. He found himself irritated that Armin Arlert was the only person who got to experience that side of Eren. The two individuals obviously cared about each other a lot. It reminded Levi of how he used to be with Commander Irvin. Back then, they had been the exact same way; Levi determined that the memories of him and Irvin were the reason he was irritated right then. It had been a long time since Levi had experienced that level of comfort with another human being. Yes, that was what was bothering him; it had nothing to do with Eren’s choice of company and activity. He reassured himself of this as he took a last drag of his cigarette and stomped on it as he turned to return to the others. 

A few days later and Levi once again came across the two young soldiers. This time they were walking together, talking animatedly as they aimlessly wandered the streets. This time Eren did notice when Levi passed them, his expression falling from grinning to neutral as he met Levi’s disdainful gaze. Armin glanced over when he realized that Eren was distracted and smiled sheepishly as he realized that Corporal Levi had been watching them. How annoying. They’re acting just like a couple of love-struck idiots, Levi thought as he passed them. Of course, it was hardly surprising that Eren would lay his affections with the boy who had been his best friend since childhood. But Eren seemed to just ignore everybody else around him in favor of paying attention to Armin, including Levi.

And Levi was beginning to find that rather irritating. 

Eren had actually proven himself to be a person that Levi could tolerate pretty well. While Eren was incredibly rash and generally poor at decision-making, his sense of purpose made up for that. The strength of his determination was a quality that Levi found worthwhile in Eren. Because of that, Eren was able to better understand Levi than most other people. Levi realized that he was beginning to feel a bit possessive over Eren. He was placing his trust in him, after all. He was placing all of his cards on the assumption that Eren would truly be a benefit to mankind. Levi was the person put in charge of making sure that would happen. 

Somewhere along the line he had actually genuinely begun to care about the young soldier he was put in charge of. But Eren seemed to not give a shit about Levi at all; their conversations were always tense and overly formal. He tried to make small-talk with Eren often and Eren no longer seemed afraid of Corporal, but he was still unwilling to open up to him. He was even more relaxed around Hanji and her science experiments than he was around Levi. 

Levi continued walking. Before he was very far from the two boys, he heard a string of laughter. He had never once heard Eren laugh before, and the sound was foreign to his ears. The look on his face was likely considered murderous as he looked back to find Eren clutching his sides, eyes closed as he continued laughing at whatever Armin had said that had apparently been ever so hilarious. This Eren was completely different from the serious, rage-filled Eren that Levi always saw. 

One day, Eren had lost control in titan form during experiments with Hanji. He had obviously been upset by the day’s events. Once again, he asked Levi for permission to go out to see his friends. Levi grudgingly granted him permission. Later in the evening Levi had seen Eren and Armin once again sitting together on a bench that adorned a rarely-traveled road. Eren’s face was buried in the blonde’s jacket and Armin had his arms around Eren. This time, their discussion was loud enough for Levi to hear.

“Eren, it was bound to happen at some point. You can’t expect perfect results from every experiment.” 

“How am I supposed to be a benefit to mankind if I can’t even use my own power decently?” Eren replied. The anger in his voice was unmistakable. 

“You’ll figure it out. Don’t worry about it, it’ll be fine.”

Levi thought he had seen a tear stain Armin’s jacket at some point in the conversation. 

Levi had never realized that Eren was so worried about his control over his titan. Eren had always acted so confident about it all the time. He doubted that Eren had any intention of letting Levi know about his fears. Why would he, when he could just tell Armin? 

Levi tried to stop concerning himself over what Eren did. It didn’t affect him, anyways. If he wanted to spend every free moment he had with Armin Arlert that was fine. There was no reason to feel so negative whenever he saw the two of them enjoying each other’s company.

-x-

It was coming to the point where Levi saw Eren and Armin together every single time he went into town with his squad. They were everywhere, and they were always physically close to each other. They would rest against each other and lean into each other real close to whisper something to the other. At least they had the decency not to make out in public as far as Levi could tell; at least, he had been spared the sight.

What a hideous thought that was.

This wasn’t jealousy. Levi just subconsciously missed having attention from somebody else. Everybody seemed to be paired off but him. That had to be it. That had to be why his anger rose a bit higher with each encounter with the inseparable young soldiers.

He wasn’t jealous of the loving way that Armin looked up at Eren.

He wasn’t jealous of the way that Eren looked to Armin for advice with his problems.

He wasn’t jealous of the way they sat together, always touching in some way or other.

He wasn’t jealous when Armin was Eren’s shoulder to cry on that Levi hadn’t even realized had been needed.

He wasn’t jealous of the way they so obviously cared about each other.

He wasn’t jealous.

No, he couldn’t be jealous over such a thing.

But…

In the end, he was jealous. He hated the way the two boys looked at each other. He wanted to be the person Eren went to with his troubles.

He was jealous.


	2. Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Eren's thoughts regarding Levi and Irvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the point of view is Eren's~ Of course, it's important to note that perception plays a large role in this fic, and that what Levi and Eren get from the situation isn't necessarily what it is, if that makes sense. Well, I hope you all enjoy the second chapter!

If there was a person that Eren looked up to in the world, it was Corporal Levi. Ever since he had been a child he had admired the bravery and skill of Levi. Levi was the reason he was alive today; had he not taken action the court room, it was very likely that Eren would have died right then and there. Levi was responsible for Eren; and to Eren it seemed like Levi didn’t really mind. While Levi did still tend to be a bit harsh towards him, Levi didn’t seem to mind being around Eren. Sometimes, Levi even tried to make conversation with Eren; this made Eren extremely happy. Levi was the person who treated Eren the most like a human. The other members of Levi’s squad still possessed a glimmer of fear in their eyes if Eren so much as raised his voice slightly, and were still very quick to draw their blades against Eren during training and experiments involving his titan form. However, Levi hadn’t drawn his blade a single time. 

Eren liked Levi the most out of anyone else in his squad; he was appreciative of how trusting Levi was of him even though Levi refused to outwardly admit that he trusted Eren. Eren tried to please Levi in whatever ways he could; Levi was his motivation to become as strong as he could be. Eren began to develop a fondness for Levi that went beyond simple respect and admiration for humanity’s greatest soldier. He yearned to become closer to the unapproachable Corporal.

Thus far, Eren had always stuck around during the evenings, taking his time with all of his chores. He had wanted to prove to Levi that he was, indeed, competent enough to clean well enough to suit Levi’s standards. Eren was put in charge of cleaning most of the top floor, where the study was located. Everyone was allowed to use the study for whatever purpose, but Levi was by far the one who made use of it the most. Eren had seen him there on countless occasions; however, as of late Levi had seldom been alone. Irvin always seemed to have the time to come visit this headquarters and sit around with Levi. 

While Levi never really did smile, he did seem to be content in the presence of Irvin. Eren had caught glimpses of them sitting together in one of the lounge chairs through the door’s slight opening; they never kept the door completely closed. In the beginning, it made Eren smile to see Levi so relaxed. In that study, Levi didn’t feel the need to look official. Eren saw him slouching in the chairs more often than not. And when he could hear Levi speaking, his voiced lacked its typical sarcastic edge.

But the more he saw Levi relaxing in that study with Irvin, the more irritating the sight became to Eren. Levi would never act that way around Eren; hell, if he knew that Eren often watched Levi and Irvin’s interactions in the study, he would be extremely pissed. Eren was sure of it.

The final straw for Eren was one night when he was sweeping the hallway of the top floor. As usual, he peeked into the study to see what the other two were doing. Irvin was sitting at the end of the couch; facing the other side of the couch as Levi leaned back against him. Levi’s eyes were closed and he almost looked to be asleep. Eren would have assumed that he was already asleep if not for the fact that Irvin was humming gently; Eren didn’t recognize the song. Irvin had his arms around Levi and Levi looked incredibly peaceful.

The sight of Levi resting so contentedly in Irvin’s arms was revolting to Eren. He couldn’t stand the thought of the two being together in a way that was more than platonic. He was angry that Irvin got to gently hum Levi to sleep to help him relax and alleviate some of his stress. God knew Levi was always somewhat tense; Eren was sure he was under a lot of pressure even if Levi tried not to outwardly show it. Until now, Eren had been living with the delusion that Levi might open up to him; to tell Eren what was troubling him and to trust Eren enough to relax around him. And now Eren could see that it had been an utterly stupid hope; Levi had Irvin in his life and that was all he seemed to need.  
Eren had walked away from the study shaking with anger.

The next day, he asked Levi if he could spend the evening in town with his friends. He didn’t want to deal with seeing the two older soldiers cuddled up in the study again. Levi had told him okay as long as he did his normal chores, which Eren did as quickly as he possibly could. After that, he went into town and found Armin and Mikasa. After that, he asked Levi for permission to go into town almost every night.

Armin was the one person that Eren could always trust to not judge him no matter what and because of that, he most often chose to spend his evenings in town with him. Armin would listen to his troubles and do his best to help Eren and make him feel better when needed. Armin was fully aware that Eren harnessed some sort of feeling for Levi, whether it was romantic or just strong admiration with yearning for attention Armin wasn’t sure. Eren never elaborated to that extent, and Armin had a feeling that Eren didn’t even know exactly what it was he felt towards Levi. 

Eren made sure to fill Armin in on everything he had seen in the study. Armin told Eren that he had heard that Irvin had a girlfriend of several years; Eren refused to believe it. There was no way Irvin had a girlfriend; Eren had never once seen Irvin interact with any women in a way that would make it seem that they were together. Armin tried to convinced him that he was reading too far into things; after all, Irvin was the person who had taken Levi under his wings and taken him from a life of criminal activity and turned him into humanity’s greatest soldier. It was only natural that Levi would be more comfortable around him than anyone else.

Eren had tried to include Mikasa in his and Armin’s time spent together, but that had proven to be a rather negative experience. As soon as Eren would so much as mention Corporal Levi, Mikasa would tense up and look like she was about to murder someone (probably Levi). Considering that Eren’s preferred topic of discussion was often Levi, it was best to steer clear of spending time out in town with Mikasa. Of course, when everyone spent time together as a group, Eren made sure to pay plenty of attention to Mikasa; she was practically his family and he did care about her a lot. She just wasn’t as well suited for listening to Eren’s Levi troubles as Armin was.

There was a particular tavern that Levi’s squad seemed to frequent. Eren and Armin almost always saw them gathered at a large table near the windows whenever they walked by the tavern. They didn’t really seem to have a seating arrangement that they stuck to every time, except for Levi and Irvin. Irvin always sat the closest to the window and Levi always sat beside him. Eren found himself irritated that the two seemed to be seated next to each other no matter what; especially considering that the two always seemed to ignore everyone else at the table in favor of just speaking with each other.

One time as Eren and Armin were taking a walk together, they passed the familiar tavern to find Levi and Irvin leaning against the wall of the building. Irvin had a lit cigarette and was taking a drag from it; Levi was just looking at him expectantly. Once Irvin pulled the cigarette away from his mouth, he passed it to Levi. Levi took a long drag from it, and passed it back to Irvin as he exhaled a small stream of smoke. They went back and forth until the cigarette had pretty much been spent. After Levi’s second turn with the cigarette, he noticed the two younger soldiers walking by. Eren thought he saw Levi’s expression go from neutral to scornful as soon as they made eye contact. Irvin noticed them, too.

“Hi, young soldiers. Are you enjoying your evening?” Irvin asked, smiling at the two boys.

“Yes, sir, we’re definitely enjoying our walk.” Armin responded, returning the smile. Eren just nodded his head in agreement, still focused on Levi’s look of disdain. 

“I’m glad to hear it. Well, I’ll let you two be. Have a good night.” Irvin said, and turned away from them, motioning for Levi to follow him back inside; the cigarette had been finished off by then.

Come to think of it, Eren had only seen couples doing things such as sharing cigarettes. It seemed almost intimate, in a way, to share something like that with somebody else. He figured that Levi had looked at Eren so harshly because the two boys had interrupted their moment together. Eren could feel a twinge of anger rise up within him at the thought; Irvin and Levi did certainly seem close enough to each other to be together. He had suspected that there was something going on between them ever since he had seen their interactions with each other in the study on numerous occasions. He hated to think that he would probably never get to experience the more gentle side of Levi that Irvin got to experience all the time. 

“…Eren, are you okay?” Armin cast him a worried glance, and Eren realized he had been biting his lip in frustration; he could taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue from where he had broken the skin on his lip.

“Fine. Let’s go.” He was already quickly striding away from the tavern; he was eager to get as far away from Levi and Irvin as possible. Armin had to practically run in order to keep pace with him.

Eren realized that Levi didn’t give a shit about him; he just wanted Eren to stay away from him and Irvin. He had only made Eren feel human so that he would be less likely to turn against humanity. He had only tried to include Eren in conversation for the same reason. There was obviously going to be no room for Eren in Levi’s heart; that space seemed to be completely filled by Irvin and Irvin only. Eren had always thought that his and Levi’s strong sense of purpose would bring them together; they were both equally passionate about achieving their goals. How stupid of him to think that that alone would warrant being close to Levi.

He didn’t even try to deny it; he was jealous of Irvin. He was jealous of how close Irvin and Levi obviously were. He was jealous that he would never get to have that relationship with Levi.

All he could think about was the way Levi and Irvin had passed that one goddamn cigarette back and forth. 

He was angry. He was jealous. 

He cared about Levi when Levi didn’t care about him one bit.

Eren was unaware of the fact that Levi most often took his smoke breaks alone. He was unaware that Levi had felt the same anger when he saw Eren with Armin that he had felt when he had constantly seen Irvin with Levi. 

He was jealous.


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi confronts Eren about ignoring him, and things happen. Last chapter, let's go!

Eren’s fork danced over a plate of food that had been barely touched. He hadn’t had much of an appetite lately; one could assume it was because of the increased strain on his and Levi’s relationship. Normally, Eren would be thrilled if Levi made an attempt at communication with him. Even if it had only been one sentence, Levi could make Eren’s day just by speaking to him. Eren would enthusiastically reply to anything he asked; would listen with baited breath at whatever Levi wanted to tell him.

Now he could barely bring himself to even look at Levi. If Levi asked him a question, Eren would answer it with as few words as possible. He never made eye contact with Levi anymore; he refused to look into the eyes that so softly gazed at Commander Irvin when the two were alone. 

Eren had never been particularly skilled at hiding his emotions, and now was no exception. After glancing at him only for a second, anyone would realize that something was eating away at him. He was tensed up and held his fork as stiffly as it could be held. His eyes were focused on his food and nothing else. The members of Levi’s squad exchanged curious glances and seemed to be in mutual wonderment over what could possibly have Eren so uncomfortable. Of course, Levi had noticed this as well. For the past couple weeks he had noticed Eren’s openness to him shrink day by day. His responses became shorter, his voice lacking the enthusiasm it had always possessed before. Levi hadn’t breeched the subject, assuming Eren would get over whatever childish fit he was throwing. However, he had proven him wrong; now he just acted as if Levi wasn’t even there. And Levi found that extremely irritating.

He decided that it was time to confront Eren; if anything, his little tantrum could cause him to lose focus in his daily duties, and the last thing they needed was a Titan that Eren had no control over. He watched Eren aimlessly play with his food for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

“Eren.”

Eren gave no indication he had heard Levi; he didn’t bother to look up. Levi was about to repeat himself in a harsher tone when Eren responded. “Yes, sir?” He had tried to make himself sound indifferent; but the bitterness in his voice was unmistakable. 

“Were you planning on going out to town this evening?”

“Uh-huh.” Eren replied, once again twirling his fork around in his food. He had probably taken two bites of it the whole time everyone had been at the supper table.  
“Well, you’re not any more. We need to have a talk; meet me in the hallway upstairs when you’re done eating. Try not to take another five hours, because that’s what it’ll take if you keep at that pace.” Levi replied, and abruptly got up, pushing in his chair before taking his plate to the counter and heading up the wooden stairs. Eren sighed and attempted to choke down some of the food on his plate; it was already cold. As hard as he tried, he only managed to get through a couple of bites before giving up. He was met with disapproving glares over wasting so much food when he got up to dispose of the rest of his plate’s contents. He didn’t really care; right now all he could think about was how this talk with Levi was going to go. There was no way it could go well; Levi had almost sounded more serious than he usually did, if that was even possible. Eren had heard the irritation lining his words when he told Eren he would be going nowhere tonight. There was nothing left to do but ascend the stairs to whatever awaited him, and so he did.

-x-

Levi had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall a couple feet away from the study’s entrance when he heard the stairs creak slightly; an indicator somebody was climbing the staircase. He watched as Eren eventually appeared at the top of the stairs. Levi watched as Eren’s eyes jumped around, searching for Levi. Their eyes met as Eren found where Levi was standing. He approached slowly, hesitantly- he would really rather be doing anything else at this point. Fighting titans was far easier than this, in Eren’s mind.

After a moment, the two were standing face to face. Eren’s eyes still refused to look directly at Levi’s. Levi took immediate noticed of this. “Eren. Look at me.” He commanded.

Eren said nothing but grudgingly obeyed Levi’s order.

“What the hell is your problem lately?” Levi got right to the point; there was no reason beat around the bush at all.

“I don’t have a problem.” Eren stared at Levi, green eyes blazing in defiance. 

“That’s bullshit. You’ve been acting like a child, and a soldier cannot be childish. I thought you were determined to be helpful to mankind? You’re not even going to come close if you’re going to throw temper tantrums like a three year old who doesn’t get their way. Now, I’ll ask you again. What’s the matter with you?” Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren, almost daring him to try and deny that anything was wrong.

“Nothing is wrong, sir.” Eren’s jaw was locked and he replied through gritted teeth. He had never really gotten better with controlling his anger, and this conversation was quickly going in a direction he didn’t want it to go. Levi wouldn’t leave him alone until Eren provided an answer; a fact that Eren found very frustrating.

“Enough, Eren. We both know something is bothering you to a great extent, and that’s going to be helpful to absolutely no one, so you may as well tell me what’s wrong. While you’re at it, you can tell me exactly why you’ve been trying to avoid me as much as possible lately.” 

Eren was quickly losing control over the situation; not that he had had control over it in the first place, but now he had even less. And so, he hissed, “What do you care what’s wrong? Not like you’d ever give a shit about me in the first place. No, you probably wouldn’t even give a shit if you had to kill me. Hell, it’d probably make you happy! You wouldn’t even flinch! You can kill titans yourself, anyways, why do I even need to be around?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you really think I want you dead that badly?” Levi, although not experiencing a loss of composure like Eren, was clearly agitated. Where had Eren gotten that idea from? Nothing he had done to Eren could even come close to warranting the conclusion that he wanted Eren dead. 

“Well, why not? I wouldn’t be around to interrupt your time with Commander Irvin. No, you two could cuddle up in the study and have a beautiful life together! And you wouldn’t even have to waste a minute of your time watching over me, because I would no longer be your responsibility. That would probably be fantastic for you! Imagine never having to deal with me and Armin walking by to interrupt your intimacy!” Eren’s voice climbed throughout his speech until he was shouting at Levi. Everyone else in Levi’s squad had already left for town, so there was no chance of anybody else hearing their argument or interrupting it.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Levi’s voice had risen a bit, as well.

“Yeah, I’m serious! I’m just some worthless kid with a power he can’t control! Why would you waste any of your effort on me when you could just spend every moment with the Commander?”

“You’re wrong, kid. You’re wrong about me and Irvin, we’re not involved that way, so stop thinking it.”

“I’m not wrong! You wouldn’t cuddle up to just anybody, oh, no, you guys probably fuck every night in the alley behind the bar! Oh, but wait, god forbid a dirt particle get on you, so you guys probably fuck right up in the study when you get home, because nobody will bother you all the way up here!” Eren screamed. A tear that burned with anger spilled from his eye without his noticing. 

“I told you we’re not together, Eren, so shut up, already. Are you really going to address a superior office in such a way?” Levi spat out. 

“Why do you care? Just kill me, then! See if I care. I’d rather die than think about you fucking Irvin, anyways. I’m disrespecting authority; the Military Police would be fine if you killed me over that!” Hot tears of frustration were streaming down Eren’s cheeks now and he was shaking with fury; he didn’t care. He barely even knew what he was doing anymore.  
Levi had lost it by now. There was going to be no reasoning with Eren.

“Oh, and you think I want to think about you and Armin fucking on a park bench? You think I haven’t taken notice of how close you two are all the time? And yet you have the audacity to accuse me and Irvin of being too close? That’s bullshit, Eren!” 

“You’re wrong! I would never be with Armin, he’s like a brother to me, and our relationship is completely different from yours with Irvin! Just admit you two fuck already, jesus christ!”

“You’re so fucking stupid, I already told you several times that we are not. Involved. That way.” Levi hissed. 

“Just leave me alone already! I fucking hate you!” Eren screamed, and turned around to leave; he had had enough and there was no use sticking around. This whole argument had been fucking pointless. As he turned he felt a harsh tug at the back of his shirt. Levi yanked him so that Eren was once again facing him, and let go of the back of his shirt in favor of gripping at Eren’s shirt collar. With a rough tug, Levi pulled Eren down so that their heights matched.

Before giving Eren time to respond and without thinking clearly himself, Levi harshly smashed his lips to Eren’s. Eren gasped from shock, but got over it within a second. Levi bit down hard on Eren’s lip; a signal for entrance into his whole mouth. Eren’s mouth opened on instinct, allowing Levi’s tongue to explore the warm cavern. It soon became a battle between their tongues as Eren refused to stand there and let Levi do as he pleased. Eventually, the kiss was broken off by Levi and a trail of saliva lay between their mouths. Levi moved on to Eren’s neck with his mouth; stopping in several places to suck at the skin in order to leave a mark that signified that Eren was his, and nobody else’s. Eren shuddered as Levi did so; all conscious thought had left and we was responding only with his body.

Somewhere along the lines they had both angrily tore at each other’s clothes and so far had managed to remove each other’s shirts. Eren took a second to take in the sight of Levi shirtless. He had never seen Levi without a shirt, and had never seen the beauty of his muscular body. Levi had gotten bored of Eren’s neck by now and had moved down to his shoulders, where he bit down on the flesh, leaving a deeply-etched bite mark that would definitely be there for a while. As Levi did this, Eren dug his nails into the skin of Levi’s back, leaving a trail of split skin that quickly welled up with blood. They were still in the hallway of the top floor, shirts discarded on the ground beneath their feet. Levi didn’t particularly care about how far he and Eren would go that night; he only cared that he left his mark on Eren’s body that would claim Eren was his own. Eren felt the same way.  
However, there was a growing need in Eren’s groin and he needed it to be satisfied. He pulled Levi’s body closer to his own, and ground his hips against the other. Levi almost wanted to laugh; Levi was what Eren had wanted all along, after all. He had to admit; he was pleased by the turn the events had taken. And because of that, he decided to give Eren what he wanted. He dove in for one last sloppy kiss before crouching down to unbutton Eren’s pants. As he did so, he looked up to see Eren’s eyes glazed over in lust and a deep pink had settled over his cheeks; Eren had never done anything remotely sexual before. And he would never have imagined that his first sexual experience would be with Corporal Levi.

Levi pulled Eren’s pants down until they pooled around his ankles, revealing Eren’s length to him. Levi put his mouth to it, giving a teasing lick up the shaft and then swirling his tongue around the head. A soft moan escaped from Eren’s lips and his eyes were half-closed. After dragging his tongue up and down the length a few times, he took Eren into his mouth. Eren groaned and entwined his fingers into Levi’s hair as Levi sucked him off. With a slight pop, Levi paused his sucking in favor of licking around the base and slowly making his way up Eren’s shaft. He licked at the bead of pre-cum that had settled itself at the head and swallowed it before returning to his sucking. It didn’t take Eren long to reach his limit and he soon came into Levi’s mouth. Levi swallowed what he could and wiped the remaining cum off of his lips. Eren was panting heavily and at some point he had fully closed his eyes, and now he opened them again. Fingers still locked in Levi’s hair, Eren grinned sheepishly at Levi. 

“We’re not done.” Was all Levi said as he untangled Eren’s fingers from his hair and stood back up.

“It’s your turn.” Levi said as he pushed Eren down onto his knees. Eren knew what Levi met, and with shaky hands he unbuttoned Levi’s pants. It took him a couple of tries and it was a lot clumsier of a performance than Levi’s. Once Levi’s pants were off Eren stared awkwardly at Levi’s length before grabbing the base with his hands and putting it to his lips. it was obvious that he was trying to mimic Levi’s actions, but he was clumsy and awkward from lack of experience. Still, he enthusiastically took Levi into his mouth and sucked, pausing here and there to switch to licking. He took his time licking up Levi’s shaft and pressed his lips to the head, running his tongue over it before returning to the shaft. It took longer for Levi to come than it had for Eren and while Eren had gotten a low moan from Levi here and there it was much less than with Eren, but that was to be expected. 

Eventually, he did come straight into Eren’s mouth. Eren swallowed on instinct but quite a bit of it dribbled down his chin. Eren was slightly embarrassed by this, but wiped the cum off of his face and licked it off of his fingers. 

Eren tiredly slumped against the wall, and Levi slowly sat down next to Eren. He grabbed at Eren and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around Eren’s back. He examined his work; quite a few hickeys had settled themselves over Eren’s neck and various scratches and bite marks were scattered throughout the rest of his body. Levi himself could feel the deep scratches down his back and had a feeling that same of them would begin bleeding again at some point. He also had a bite mark here and there, and he wasn’t even sure at what point they had happened. Eren nestled his face into Levi’s neck, wrapping his arms around Levi’s back in the same way Levi had done to him.

“Eren.”

“Yeah?”

“Irvin and I used to be involved with each other. That was a long time ago, and he has a fiancée; a woman he’s been together with for six years already. The reason I seem more open around him than with anyone else is because he’s one of the only people in the world I truly cared about and was willing to let myself completely relax around.”

Eren felt himself tense slightly, despite himself. So he had, in a sense, been correct. They had been together.

Levi felt Eren tense and kept going. “The reason he spends so much time with me is because he’s concerned about me. He’s moved on; and he’s afraid that I haven’t since I haven’t found anyone else since him.”

_…Oh._ Eren thought.

“That is, until I met somebody whose soul possessed a sense of purpose stronger than anyone I had met. They share my goal, my determination. And Irvin has had to hear me talk about them often, but he was willing to, for me.”

Eren could feel himself smile and he grabbed on to Levi even tighter. 

“Corporal?”

“Yes?”

“The only reason I’ve spent so much time with Armin lately is because he’s the only one who listened to all of my concerns without judging me. Mikasa hated hearing about you, so I couldn’t spend as much time with her. Armin was always willing to listen to me with open arms. We’ve been best friends since childhood, and he’s just as much a member of my family as Mikasa is.”

“I see.”

That was the moment that both of them had realized their jealousy had been pointless. Armin had never been a threat and neither had Irvin. Armin and Irvin were just two people who cared about the tortured souls they knew so well. The two were powerful when it came to battle; but Armin and Irvin could agree that both of them were shit at dealing with feelings of any sort. And so they had been there for them, giving them advice and listening to their every word about the other.  
Eren was overjoyed at how things had worked out. But there was still one more thing missing, he felt.

“…Corporal?”

“Yes, Eren?”  
“Do you think we could maybe do one more thing?”

“Depends what it is. If it’s cleaning up this hallway that is now littered with clothing and stained with blood among other things, I’m all for it.”

Eren couldn’t help but chuckle a tiny bit at that; Levi was already focused on cleaning up their mess. Not that it was really surprising, but still.

“You have your cigarettes on you, right?”

“Yeah, I keep them in my breast pocket. Why?”

“Would you be willing to share one with me?” Eren’s face heated up a bit; it was something he had always wished to do with Levi ever since he had seen the way him and Irvin had done it.

“Does this have to do with that night outside the tavern that you and Armin walked by?”

“…Maybe.”

"Don’t tell me you’re still jealous over that now that you know the truth.”

“Well, no, but, it’s still something I’d like to do with you.”  
Levi sighed slightly but his voiced was gentle. “Alright, kid. Put on some pants; we’ll go on the balcony off of the study.” Eren smiled as he fetched his pants off the floor; Levi did the same and soon they were both standing out on the balcony. Neither of them had bothered putting their shirt back on and their marks were showing in all of their glory and their hair was rather messy. Those marks really did signify that they belonged to each other. Eren’s scratches and bite marks were already healing and were quickly fading from sight of the human eye. Levi decided to make a note of that; next time, he would just have to go harder in order to keep the marks around a bit longer. He doubted that Eren would mind.

Levi had grabbed the pack of cigarettes from his shirt’s pockets before they had come out, and he took one from the small box. He grabbed one of the matches from inside the box (it was easier to keep the smokes and matches together in the cigarette box) and lit the cigarette, taking a slow drag from it. He opened his mouth to release the smoke as he passed the cigarette over to Eren, who took it eagerly. Eren had smoked once or twice before (once in a while one kid would get ahold of some and they would all share one or two amongst themselves) and he didn’t really enjoy it that much; but he didn’t think it was awful, either. He had smoked enough before so that he didn’t cough or sputter when he took his drag from it, and passed it back to Levi as the smoke escaped his mouth. They passed it back and forth in silence, enjoying their time alone together. Eren had finally gotten to feel that intimacy; the intimacy of sharing with the person he loved. Levi had to admit that he didn’t mind it, either.

They were no longer jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! This fic was a really fun one to write and this chapter was by far my favorite to work on! I hope you enjoyed it, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
